RGB040: A Charizard... and a Champion
is the 12th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3. Synopsis Red faces Blue in this final round. Both send their powerful Pokémon to combat. Blue makes impressive strategies to counter Red's tactics, while Red finds ways to fight back. However, Oak sees the two boys and knows they learned a lot about themselves and each other. Despite the disadvantage, Red unleashes a powerful strategy to show Blue the means of friendship. Chapter Plot The moment of ultimate showdown is here, as Red and Blue walk to the stadium to determine who will be the next Champion. They send their Poké Balls, starting the final battle. They already send their aces, Venusaur and Charizard. Blue is pleased, as he thinks Red believed Blue would start with a Water Pokémon. So, he has Charizard use Fire Spin, though Red and Saur dodge. However, Charizard uses Fire Punch, but gets stopped by Saur's Poison Powder. Saur usews Razor Leaf, hittinf Charizard with it. Red calls Saur back and sends Snor, who goes to use Mega Punch. However, Blue sends a Pokémon, who stops Snor. Red orders Mega Kick, but notices the Pokémon has four arms, which block Snorlax's limbs, as it is Machamp. Blue asks Red not to use tricks and deal with it head on. Snor wrestles with Machamp, who is winning. Machamp lifts Snor up, preventing him from attacking. Machamp rotates Snor, then slams Snor on the ground. Snor falls down, causing the floor to break. Blue thanks Red, as this is the appreciation, for Red caused Machoke to evolve into Machamp. Red, however, has Snor use Harden. Machoke uses Karate Chop, so Red and Bill know that Snorlax is quite hard to be hit by that attack. However, Blue predicted that move, so has Machamp use Karate Chop on the ground. This causes Snor to be sent into the air, as Blue remembers the Greek said they need a good lever to move the Earth. Oak sees that his grandson matured, as he hsa forgotten about arrogance and tries to learn like Red. Blue admits he is not the trainer Red once saw. Red's Snorlax returns back and uses Double Edge on Machamp. Red responds to Blue he should've done his homework, as Snorlax can be much more agile. Oak sees Red is also learning to be calm and uses his knowledge to attack, just like Blue does. Red praises Snor, since nobody was expecting an aerial attack. Blue notices a toxic attack was used on Machamp, reducing its health to a third. Blue calls it back, while Red wonders if that is the same man who did not notice the ill baby Kangaskhan near the beginning of the journey. Blue sends Ninetales, while Red calls Snor back, remmebering Blue told him to know the limits. Blue also remembers that he shouldn't attack a weakened opponent, which Red explained him before. Oak notices that the boys have learned more than strategies from each other, now they use knolwedge they learned from each other. Bill sees one move may be the factor for a trainer to win the battle. Blue has Ninetales, so Red goes to send his Pokémon. Meanwhile, four figures watch the battle, wondering who will win the League. Blue thinks that Red will send Aerodactyl or Gyarados, considering their type advantage over Ninetales. Red sends Poli to battle, surprising Blue, as it is much smaller for battle. Ninetales uses Fire Blast, trapping Red amidst the flames, while Poli is burned. Poli is defeated, as he smashed into the ceiling. Blue lets Red know the heat prevents any aerial attack. Red sends Pika, who also goes to the ceiling. Pika and Poli fall down, while Blue calls Ninetales and sends Charizard back. Red responds by sending Saur back. Green is surprised, as the first time those two Pokémon clashed, Saur was injured. Bill believes Red threw grass on fire for a purpose. Blue thinks Red wants the match between the two Pokémon given by his grandfather to finish. Chariazrd strikes, but gets wrapped by Vine Whip. Suddenly, a rain cloud appears, but Red knows it is actually a thunder cloud. Red asks Blue did he really believe Saur would use Vine Whip on Charizard. Red tells that Ninetales burned Poli, who released water, which condensated, while Pika offered some electricity to power the cloud up. When the thunder strikes, it goes directly to Charizard. Blue orders Charizard to get away from there, while Red tells his three Pokémon went through a lot of times together and know each other. He remembers a lot of times with Pika, Poli and Saur, claiming Blue does not understand friendship. After the fog clears, Blue and Charizard stand still. The announcer goes to proclaim Blue the Champion, but Blue and Charizard fall down, so Red is the winner. Red and his Pokémon are glad, but Red falls down, pleased about the victory. Later, Green calls to get an endorsement deal. Bill asks what is she doing, so Green responds she wants to be recorded as the 3rd place winner, since Oak withdrew. Green yells to Red and Blue to come to awarding ceremony. Red and Blue look at each other, as friends. They go back to Pallet Town, while a Mew observes them and disappears. Debuts Character *Bruno (silhouette) *Lorelei (silhouette) *Lance (silhouette) Move *Fire Punch *Slam *Harden *Karate Chop *Double-Edge *Fire Blast Trivia This is the final chapter of the Red, Green & Blue arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 3 chapters